Paleta de Colores
by LucindaCipriano
Summary: Rojo, toda la sangre derramada. Azul, aquella esencia que te da vida. Amarillo, la victoria esta a la vuelta. Verde, ven te habla el destino. Hermione se vera rodeada por dos hombres incapaces de ignorar. Uno bondad, otro maldad. Pero, ¿Quién representa a cada uno?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Cuando has tenido que pasar por una guerra, siendo una de las principales colaboradoras para llevar a la victoria al bando que buscada librar al mundo del mal encarnado, tiendes a ver al mundo con nuevos ojos. Ya no eres más la dulce niña de cabello enmarañado que ingreso a la escuela buscando encajar en aquel universo tan distinto de donde venias. Y, es que, cuando has vivido una guerra llena de muertes y sufrimiento tanto ajeno como propio dejas atrás esa inocencia que la niñez siempre trata de mantener. Eres otra y cierta parte de ti se reúsa a aceptarlo.

Hermione observa el lago negro como si fuera lo más importante que tenía que hacer. Nada la había preparado para la escena que se había encontrado al regresar a la sala común de Gryffindor después de su última hora de clase. Ella sabía que eso tarde o temprano pasaría pero aun así seguía con la esperanza de que al final todo saliera como ella esperaba. Encontrarse a Ronald besando, o más bien comiéndose, a Lavender fue lo que termino por derrumbar su frágil mundo. Todo había terminado con Ron rápidamente la batalla final termino. Él se había dado cuenta de que nada funcionaria entre ellos y rápidamente corrió a los brazos de su familia.

_Familia._

Llegó a pensar que en cuanto todo se calmara y el orden volvería a reinar el mundo mágico ella podría ir por sus padres. No todo sale como se planea. Una vez encontró a sus padres se dio cuenta de que ellos ya habían rehecho su vida, incluso su madre estaba embarazada. No podía llegar y arruinarles lo que construyeron sin ella. Resignada tuvo que regresar a Londres a seguir con la vida que la magia le deparaba. Ayudo con la reconstrucción del castillo que era su escuela para unos meses después retomar sus clases y poder concluir su educación mágica después de todo no tenía ya nada que la atara al mundo muggle por lo que ahora solo le quedaba el mundo mágico como su único hogar.

La castaña sentía que al tener a sus dos mejores amigos junto a ella le haría las cosas más sencillas. No fue así. Cada uno tenía sus asuntos y al parecer la soledad de la que ella era presa no era lo suficientemente importante como para prestarle atención. Harry estaba demasiado ocupado recuperando el tiempo con Ginny mientras Ron ¨sufría¨ el acoso de su nuevo club de fans. Por el momento ella no era importante. Por el momento y hasta el presente.

Fue en un momento de lucidez en el que Hermione se percató de que no se encontraba sola en aquella parte del lago. Una bella mujer vestida con un hermoso vestido de campana. Sus ojos verdes la miraban como si ella supiera todo lo que sufría. Con pasos lentos se empezó a acerca a ella, Hermione instintivamente se levantó y retrocedió lo que aquella extraña avanzaba, en uno de esos pasos choco contra el árbol. Ya no quedaba mucho espacio entre ellas fue que pudo notar que la belleza era una de sus características más notorias y que no podría tener más de 25 años.

-Hermione, por fin te conozco-. Supo en cuanto termino aquella frase que nada de eso podría salir bien.

-¿Quién es usted?-. Su voz demostraba una seguridad que en esos momentos no poseía. Con un suspiro bajo la guardia y se dijo que estando en terrenos de Hogwarts no le pasaría nada.

-Eso no importa ahora querido, sólo necesito que duermas-. Las extrañas palabras de la mujer la sacaron un poco de su zona de confort y antes de que lograra asimilarlas sintió como sus tobillos se mojaban. Pequeñas burbujas de agua empezaban a pegarse en ella.

-Pero qué…-. No pudo terminar de hablar porque aquella extraña mujer vestida como si viviera en otra época le había puesto un pequeño pañuelo en su nariz, segundos después ya no era consiente de ella ni de lo que la rodeaba.

-Fue más fácil de lo que pensé-. Dijo la fémina mientras observaba como el agua rodeaba a la castaña para segundos después ser absorbida por el árbol que se encontraba a espaldas de la chica. Bien, las cosas comenzaban a retomar su curso.

-¿No crees que fuiste demasiado ruda?-. La ronca voz de un hombre soplo en su oreja, una linda sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

-No, así tenían que ser las cosas-. Giro su cuerpo para poder enroscar sus brazos en el cuello del hombre-. Vámonos de aquí antes de que alguien llegue-. Y como si de polvo se tratara fueron desapareciendo al compás del viento dejando el destino de la castaña en manos de Destino.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Salazar Slytherin empezaba a preguntar el por qué seguía dando clases en un castillo donde el estúpido de su director se empeñaba en aceptar como estudiantes a seres tan inferiores como lo eran los Mestizos y los indeseables Sangre Sucia que lo único que sabían hacer era causar problemas y poner en peligro a los estudiantes que en verdad querían aprender el arte que era el manejar la magia como un ser. Al parecer él era el único que se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sus otros tres compañeros eran unos imbéciles que pensaban que con una simple reprimenda todo iba a cambiar. Ilusos.

Godric Gryffindor le había, prácticamente, obligado a acompañarlo al lago negro, de nada valieron las escusas que le dio para evitarlo, al parecer el enorme hombre se tomaba muy en serio el cargo que portaba como director de la escuela de magia y hechicería que era Hogwarts. Sinceramente no entendía como es que él, siendo la antítesis de aquel hombre de cabellera pelirroja, se dejaba mangonear por un tipo sin cerebro como lo era su compañero.

A pesar de todo era un hombre que sabía aprecia la hermosura y el lago negro, esa noche de luna y estrellas, se podía calificar con ese adjetivo sin equivocación alguna. Y fue cuando vio a las lunas el que recordó por qué se encontraban recorriendo el lago a esas altas horas de la noche, y sin haber avisado a las otras dos compañeras de trabajo que tenían, según Godric esa noche seria momento en que el destino de la comunidad mágica cambiara su rumbo. Según lo que las estrellas le habían dicho.

-¡Oh por Circe!-. Exclamó Godric para después salir corriendo del lado de su amigo para dirigirse a las orillas del lago.

Salazar miro al hombre y sólo pudo rodar los ojos, de cierta forma ya se esperaba esa reacción de él, después de todo las estrellas le habían dicho que esa noche era la indicada. En ocasiones, en las que el mundo real le parecía una simple fachada, se ponía a divagar como seria la vida si Gryffindor usara al completo su magia, varios rumores decían que su energía llagaba a igualar a la de Merlín. Bien podría poner al mundo mágico a sus pies, pero no lo hacía. Era un simple tonto que quería la igualdad en las razas. _Hipócrita. _

Lo vio regresar con algo, o más bien alguien, en sus brazos. El hombre se encontraba con la ropa mojada pero al parecer no le importaba. Simplemente no le quitaba la vista a aquella persona que se había atrevido a interrumpir la _agradable_ noche que estaban teniendo. Mirando mejor se pudo dar cuenta que era una joven en no muy buen estado. El cabello castaño se encontraba hecho un desastre pero aun así podía adivinar las ondas que lo caracterizaban. Sus ropas, al igual que Godric, se encontraban mojadas aunque en un mayor estado. Imperceptibles, pero aun así notorios, varios cortes adornaban los brazos de la chica. No pudo indagar más ya que su compañero paso corriendo al lado de él como si no estuviera presente. Frunció el ceño ante eso.

-¡Vamos, muévete Salazar!-. Gritaba Godric, sentía desesperación ante la situación. Nunca había visto a la chica pero algo en él le decía que tenía que ayudarla. Tal vez ella era de quien las estrellas estaban hablando aquella noche que subió a la torre de astronomía.- ¡Vamos que esperas!

Resignado y algo molesto por el tono en el que se le estaba hablando, Slytherin le siguió esperando que no le entretuviera más y que dejaran a la chiquilla, porque estaba claro que no parecía más grande que alguna de sus alumnas de quinto, en la enfermaría. Cuando llego a dicha estancia le sorprendía la manera en que encontró al director, y fundador, de la escuela. Gryffindor contemplaba a la joven como si fuera una joya y no una intrusa que necesitara de cuidados médicos.

Godric Gryffindor era conocido por la gran bondad de la que era dueño, pero él sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, él era, en cierta forma como todo humano, egoísta por naturaleza, por eso, en cuanto vio a aquella chica tirada a las orillas del lago negro la sintió como suya. Desde ese momento se prometió que la chica no se separaría de él, la protegería incluso de ella misma. Recargo su frente en la de ella para después simplemente recostarla en la cama de la enfermería para que se le realizaran las curaciones necesarias. Dando vuelta para salir del recinto vio a Salazar, por un momento se había olvidado de él. Quitándole importancia salió y se perdió en los pasillos del castillo rumbo a la dirección.

Salazar imito los movimientos de su colega y partió rumbo a sus habitación no sin antes darle una mirada a la chica para después cerrar el lugar. Lo más seguro es que fuera alguien sin importancia.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sentía como los delicados rayos del sol delineaban su rostro, pidiendo que abriera los ojos. Con movimientos cansados logro levantar los parpados, dejando ver sus ojos color miel. Incorporándose un poco pudo apreciar mejor donde se encontraba.

La enfermería.

Bien, sí, estaba en ella, pero, lucia diferente. Sabia donde se encontraba, sabía que estaba en Hogwarts, pero a la vez sentía que no. En el lugar solo se encontraba ella, lo cual la confundía todavía más. ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? ¿La enfermera? Si estaba herida por lo menos esperaba que sus amigos le hicieran compañía. Sin soportarlo más decidió salir de la cama en la que se encontraba, no tardo mucho en ir a saludar al piso.

-Diablos- se quejó al sentir más dolor. ¿Cómo diablos me he lastimado? Se preguntaba la castaña.

En el momento en que trataba de incorporarse, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver tres siluetas. Una de gran porte y considerable estatura, le clavaba sus verdosos ojos, los cuales mostraban una clara preocupación. La siguiente era una mujer bajita y regordeta, de cabello canoso y ojos cafés, los cuales les veían con protección. Y por último un joven algo más bajo que el primero, de cabellos negros y orbes grises, parecía ignorarla, pero llego a percatarse de varias miradas que le mandaba de soslayo, le miraba con curiosidad y cierta indiferencia.

-¡Por Morgana! ¿Pero qué hacer levantada?- pregunto el de cabello castaño con ojos verdes, de un movimiento se acerco y la levanto, posándola de nuevo en la cama.

Hermione simplemente se dejo hacer, algo le decía que no se encontraba en su tiempo, los detalles que podía apreciar le gritaban que ella no pertenecía allí y al ser ya una experta en lo que se refiere a manipular el tiempo solo le restaba averiguar dónde se encontraba exactamente. Dejo que su mirada se perdiera en la vista que le ofrecía la ventana. No encontró la tranquilidad que buscaba. Un indicio más de que era una extraña en aquel lugar.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto la castaña, los dos hombres se le hacían conocidos. Al saber sus nombres lo más seguro es que se pudiera ubicar en las líneas del tiempo, después de todo ella si había pretado atención a las clases de Historia Magica. Los dos hombres la miraban con una curiosidad inmensa. No apartaron la vista de ella hasta que se volvió a verles.

-Sé que estoy en Hogwarts, pero necesito saber quiénes son ustedes- explico la de ojos miel.

Todos los ahí presentes la miraban asombrados. El más alto de los tres fue el que decidió hablar.

-Mi nombre en Godric Gryffindor, mi lady- dijo con voz cauta y con algo de emoción- ella es madame Vera, te ha estado cuidando desde que te encontramos, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, él, es Salazar Slytherin, gran amigo mío- el mencionado simplemente rodo los ojos.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar el nombre de los hombres, que eran nada más y nada menos que los fundadores de Hogwarts. Ahora sabía que estaba en un gran aprieto, tenía que volver a su época, había viajado demasiado tiempo hacia atrás y lo peor de todo es que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo había llegado a ahí.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hola Gente ._./

Bien, como pueden darse cuenta la historia fue borrada para corregir diversos ¨errores¨ por así decirles. A continuación les diré que fue lo sigue igual y lo que cambio.

1. * En un principio esta historia fue marcada como un Gryffindor/Hermione/Slytherin y hace, creo, que un mes aproximadamente lo cambie por un Hermione/Slytherin bien pues eso nunca debió de ser ya que la historia es de un triángulo amoroso así que la historia vuelve a lo fue en su inicio.

2. *La historia será COMPLETAMENTE EDITADA por lo tanto los capítulos cambiaran pero en esencia serán lo mismo.

3. *No pondré fechas de cuando publicaré (Los capítulos que ya estaban publicados serán colgados más rápido espero que entre esta semana y la que viene ya estén todos) esto se debe a que mi semestre en la universidad es más difícil de lo que espere e.e tengo clases de literatura como para morir leyendo :v Nunca se confíen xD

Bien y por ultimo les quiero hacer una consulta: estoy escribiendo un TOMIONE que no publicare hasta que tenga muchos más capítulos pero necesito que me digan quién será la manzana de la discordia :D pueden ser:

a) *Charlus Potter

b) *Abraxas Malfoy

¿REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

A uno siempre le dicen que ya tiene su destino escrito pero ¿qué tan cierto llega a ser esto? Desde niños siempre se nos inculca lo que posiblemente seremos en un futuro. Bien, pues todo esto en cierto momento llega a ser una mentira, quien quita y aquel que nos prepara nuestro futuro no es más que un simple espectador esperando el momento indicado para mover las piezas y acomodar la situación a su antojo. Después de todo, nada es imposible.

Hermione observaba a las personas frente a ella con verdadero asombro. Si bien había llegado a viajar en el tiempo, algunas horas nada más, nada se comparaba con lo que se encontraba viviendo. Estaba en presencia de dos de los fundadores de la escuela a donde asistía. Bien, ya nada podía ir peor, bueno tal vez sí teniendo en cuenta en como el fundador de la casa de Slytherin la miraba.

-¿Y usted, mi lady, cómo se llama?- Hermione desvió su mirada del hombre oscuro para posarla en la del fundador de su casa. Sus ojos azules le daban tal calma que termino más relajada de lo que alguna vez en su vida había estado, y con este sentir dejo la timidez de lado y prosiguió a contestar la pregunta que le habían hecho.

-Granger, Hermione Granger- dijo segura, después de todo su nombre era Muggle y una vez regresara a su época se olvidarían de ella y no habría afectado en nada al futuro. Todo quedaría tal y como lo había dejado antes de que, extrañamente, saliera de su tiempo.

-Bueno, Lady Granger… estaba a punto de seguir interrogando a la chica cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron para dar paso a dos hermosas mujeres que Hermione rápidamente identifico, después de todo al saber dónde se encontraba no le costaba unir los puntos.

-Pero miren, ya despertó- hablo la mujer de cabellera pelirroja, que curiosamente le recordaba a su amigo, amigo que le había roto el corazón pero eso era un simple detalle que en aquel momento no calzaba.

-Eso es obvio - hablo Salazar por primera vez, utilizando un tono ácido. Siempre se había preguntado cómo es que aquellas dos mujeres habían podido colaborado con él y el prospecto de hombre que era Godric para que la escuela se diera y siguiera con los propósitos que desde un principio se habían propuesto, bueno los otros tres, él tenía planes completamente distintos.

Hermione simplemente sonrió al ver el comportamiento de esos dos. En ninguno de los libros que había leído sobre los fundadores de Hogwarts le decían sobre el comportamiento que con el que se traban unos a otros, era simplemente magnifico el poder presenciar esas acciones con sus propios ojos. Soltó una pequeña risa al ver como la pelirroja rodaba los ojos ante el comportamiento de Salazar, ante este sonido varios pares de ojos se clavaron en ella provocando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Oh querida, pero que bonita eres-. La castaña se tensó al sentir como una de sus sonrojadas mejillas era acariciada, no sintió el momento en que la otra fundadora se había acercado tanto a ella. El haber combatido en una guerra le había hecho vivir diversas situaciones, una más desagradable que la otra.- Perdón-. Se disculpó la mujer al notar como la chica había empezado a temblar ligeramente- mi nombre es Rowena Ravenclaw y ella es Helga Hufflepuff-. El abundante cabello negro caí dócilmente por la espalda de la mujer causándole una pizca de envidia Hermione al compararlo con su cabello, después de todo ella también era una chica.

.Yo… yo sé quiénes son-. Dijo tímidamente, jugando con sus manos. No sabía lo que sus palabras causarían pero aun así espero las reacciones de aquellas personas que habían brindado una oportunidad de tener una educación.

-¡Entonces para que has preguntado!-. Grito Slytherin antes de que los demás pudieran abrir la boca. Pero que se creía esta hija de muggles, pensó. Aunque no lo hubiera dicho él sabía lo que aquella chiquilla era, lo que sucedería si se quedaba en la escuela, simplemente sería una cría más que debería de vigilar. Para Salazar solo podría significar complicaciones.

-¡Tenia que confirmarlo!- Respondió Hermione para asombro de los presente. La castaña sabia perfectamente el por qué tenía aquella reacción, si la cuentas no le salían mal había viajado cuatro mil años hacia atrás por lo que rondaría en los años 1590-1600, en aquellos años las mujeres no tenían la misma importancia y respeto que se tenía a la mujer distaba mucho que desear. Con un suspiro decidió que hablaría con la verdad y de esta manera regresaría a donde pertenecía y no tendría que aguantar los tratos de aquella época.

-¿Y podemos saber de dónde vienes?-. Pregunto Godric con el fin de disipar un poco la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente, si bien él sabía cómo eran las mujeres algo le decía que alejara ese concepto de aquella joven y que empezara a verla con nuevos ojos, con ojos que esperan descifrar un gran acertijo. Su propósito se cumplió y muy pronto todos habían olvidado la falta de la joven.

Hermione comenzó a contar lo último que recordaba, desde su encuentro con aquella extraña mujer hasta como después sintió que pequeñas burbujas de agua la apresaban dificultando su respiración. Dirigiendo una mirada a cada fundador decidió que tal vez sería una buena idea que mientras encontraba la manera de regresar se le presentara como una alumna más por lo que prefirió aclarar más detalles de su persona.

-Vengo del año 1998-. La cara de todos reflejaba incredibilidad, a pesar de lo que habían estado escuchando escucharla decir que era de un futuro relativamente lejano era más impactante que les dieran una fecha exacta.- Soy alumna de este colegio, estaba empezando mi último año- su vista se perdió en la lejanía, recordando todo aquello que le impidió regresar el año pasado a culminar sus estudios como el mundo mágico dictaba, rápidamente salió de sus recuerdos para regresar su atención a los fundadores.- en la escuela siguen rigiendo las cuatro casas al igual que en este tiempo. Hufflepuff, que mira a todos por igual. Ravenclaw, la inteligencia sin límites. Slytherin, pureza ante todo- Salazar ente esta mención sonrió arrogante, al parecer su casa seguiría manteniendo los privilegios que desde un principio se les había otorgado, Hermione lo ignoro.- Y por último, Gryffindor, donde entran los valientes-. Ante esto le dedico una sonrisa a Godric.- Yo pertenezco a Gryffindor.

-¡Hum!… que decepción. Se lamentó Rowena Ravenclaw, Hermione llego a pensar que no le estaban creyendo y que en cualquier momento estarían tachándola de loca mientras buscaban a la familia a la que pertenecía, sólo que nunca la encontrarían y ella terminaría sola, tembló ante el simple pensamiento- hubieras sido una excelente águila-. Ante la declaración la viajera sonrió con verdadero alivio, por el momento no tendría que preocuparse por aquellos detalles.

-Al parecer nos encontramos con una situación complicada-. Godric se paseaba por la enfermería como si de alguna manera la solución a los problemas de Hermione fueran a entrar por la puerta.- Tendrá que esperar a que realicemos una previa investigación, Lady Granger, mientras tanto se quedara en el colegio el tiempo que sea necesario-. No encontró extraño que Salazar arrugara en entrecejo ante aquella idea, idea muy parecida a la que había tenido minutos antes de que empezara a relatar su historia.

Hermione sonrió con verdadero agradecimiento el que estuvieran dispuestos a ayudarla, bueno, unos más dispuestos que otros. Salazar a pesar de encontrar fastidiosa la situación sabía que podría sacar provecho y usarlo para su beneficio. Un poco más relajado, pero sin cambiar su postura, siguió prestando atención a la escena que se estaba desarrollando aquel día en la enfermería, no pensó que algo así de emocionante pasara en ese castillo.

-¿Algo más que recuerdes querida?-. Pregunto Helga curiosa, deseosa de que Hermione le contara más sobre su vida. La chica le parecía de lo más interesante y que viniera del futuro le intrigaba de tal manera que despertaba una curiosidad rara en ella.

-La verdad todo lo que les he contado es lo que recuerdo-. Susurró- ¿Creen tardemos mucho en encontrar la solución a mi problema?-. Sinceramente no quería permanecer mucho tiempo en aquella época, las ideas que se tenían de la mujer iban completamente en contra de sus principios y no creía que durara mucho antes de que la apresaran por desacato.

-JA JA JA JA-. La carcajada de Salazar resonó por todo la enfermería, los presentes sólo atinaron a mirarlo con curiosidad preguntándose internamente que era lo que causaba tal reacción en el jefe de casa de las serpientes.- El tiempo no es algo de lo que se tenga registro como las salidas al pueblo, muchacha. No puedes simplemente esperar que de un día para otro encontremos lo necesario para regresarte a ese inmundo al que perteneces-. Dijo para después salir de la enfermería como si él fuera el dueño del lugar y ninguno de ellos mereciera si quiere el que se despidiera.

-No le hagas caso querida, pero lo que dice es en cierta forma verdad, nosotros no sabemos cómo se maneja el tiempo y nos costara un poco de tiempo el encontrar la manera en la que puedas regresar-. Habló Rowena pero la mente de Hermione todavía se encontraba analizando las palabras del rey serpiente, pero aun así encontraría la forma de volver en el menor tiempo posible así tuviera que utilizar magia negra-. La verdad es que los registros que se tiene sobre viajes en el tiempo son muy escasos por no decir que se consideran un mito.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Grito la castaña- Merlín, en que estoy metida, ahora la gente pensara que soy la representación de aquello en lo que pocos creen. Estoy muerta-. Dijo cabizbaja.

Godric, estudiaba cada gesto que Hermione realizaba al escuchar a sus compañeros hablar. La chica en si era de lo más extraña, nada que hubiera visto antes, o conocido, pero luego recordó que ella no era de ahí y que lo más probables es que la humanidad hubiera avanzado, tanto en pensamiento como en tecnología. La verdad es que no podía esperar más para poder platicar con la joven un rato a solas. _Bien, al parecer este año escolar se tornara interesante._ Pensó Godric mientras veía como la plática cambiaba de tema pero ya no escucho más en cuanto noto que las dos fundadoras comentaban sobre hacerle un cambio de imagen a la castaña. _Mujeres._

-Bueno, damas, me retiro. Lady Granger espero disfrute su estancia en Hogwarts-. Dijo Gryffindor para después abandonar la sala.

Notando que se habían quedado solas con la chica rápidamente comenzaron a realizar diversos hechizos sobre el cabello castaño de la joven. _Y yo que pensé que me había escapado de las manos de Ginny y me vengo a encontrar a estas dos. P_ensó la chica dejándose hacer, sabía que esta era una lucha perdida.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n

-Tu núcleo mágico se está recuperando más rápido de lo que esperaba-. Informo madame Vera después de haber revisado a Hermione.- Duraste una semana inconsciente, lo que no es raro teniendo en cuenta que cuando la encontraron sus defensas estaban por los suelos incluso llegó a insinuarle a Godric que la chica podría llegar a perder la vida.

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicaba a observar como la enfermera le aplicaba diversos conjuros para verificar que todo se encontrara en orden. El que le dijeran había estado inconsciente una semana entera le provoco un shock que si se hubiera encontrado en su época ya se encontraría en la biblioteca consultado libro acá y libro allá para poder ponerse al corriente de las clases perdidas. No sería diferente en aquellos momentos si tenía presente que se integraría a las clases un mes después de que estas iniciaran y aparte tenía que encontrar la manera de regresar a su época.

En esos momentos simplemente se encontraba acompañada de Godric Gryffindor, que, desde que había despertado no lo había dejado sola. Agradecía el detalle del león sobre todo ahora que no conocía a nadie y no sabía cómo moverse en los círculos de aquella sociedad tan machista y tan pegada a la religión católica. Tenía que admitir que aquello le asustaba un poco, nada era más poderoso que un ser humano tan arraigado a su creencia.

-¿Qué edad tiene, Lady Granger?-. Sólo habían pasado 4 días desde que despertó y él se empeñaba en llamarla tan formalmente. Le molestaban las formalidades desde aquella vez en que su abuela intento enseñarle los modelas de las altas sociedades, gracias a Merlin aquel verano Harry y Ron la habían salvado invitándola a ir a la Madriguera a pasar lo que restaba de vacaciones.

-Hermione-. Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, todavía le resultaba intimidante aquel hombre, después de todo era el fundador de su casa.

-Disculpa-. Contestó algo desconcertado.

-No me gustan mucho los formalismos así que agradecería que me llamaras por mi nombre de pila, claro, si no es mucha molestia-. Dijo apenada, tal vez en el presente en el que ahora se encontraba aquello era considerado una falta de respeto. Bueno, tendría que enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

-Pues en ese caso tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo pero solamente cuando nos encontremos sólo, después de todo seré tu profesor-. Le informo feliz a la joven. Ella le sonrió y él se encontró encantado con esas sonrisas.

-Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, tengo 18 años.

-Vaya, eso quiere decir que…-. Dejo la frase a medias para que la chica pudiera completarla y así confirmar sus sospechas.

-Por ciertos motivos perdí mi último año-. Explico Hermione.- pero antes de venir aquí, me encontraba recursándolo.

-Y esos motivos no piensas decírmelos ¿verdad?-. Hermione negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Y así continuaron hablando de todo y nada.

Salazar Slytherin se encontraba fuera de la enfermería, no sabia el motivo del por qué se encontraba ahí. Lo que veía no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Podía observar, como la bestia de Gryffindor, charlaba animadamente con la pequeña joven, que de vez en cuando le arrancaba una sonora risa.

Sin más miramientos y ninguna palabra, se retiro a sus aposentos, sintiendo una sensación de incomodidad en él.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Aquí el segundo capítulo completamente editado /._./ la verdad es que me gusta más como está quedando la historia 3 bien, espero traerles el tercer capítulo pronto, la universidad me consume pero sé que puedo con ella.

Espero sus comentarios :DD Muchos, muchos. Estos me motivan a traerles más rápido los capítulos ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Todo corresponde a su respectiva autora.

Capítulo 3

-Sigo sin entender porque debo pasar otra vez por la selección de casas- refunfuñaba la castaña al verse de nuevo en una situación que la llenaba de nervios. Días antes había hablado con Godric sobre su estadía en el castillo, él gentilmente le informo que debería de pasar por el sombrero una vez más para que de esta manera no se levantaran sospechas entre el alumnado.

-No podemos simplemente ir y ponerte en Gryffindor, querida-. Le explicaba de nuevo Helga-. Estoy segura de que Godric ya habló de esto contigo.

-Sí, lo hizo-. Dijo Hermione dándose por vencida, ya habían tenido muchas veces esa discusión y curiosamente siempre terminaba perdiendo. No es que no confiara en que quedaría en Gryffindor, sólo que no podía hacer nado con los nervios que se apoderaban de ella. Debería aprender a relajarse.

Había pasado una semana en la enfermería después de haber despertado y a la mitad de la misma, Godric le había informado sobre la selección. Esa misma tarde se encontró discutiendo con el hombre, ninguno de sus argumentos valieron para salvarse de aquella situación. Recordaba lo terco que había sido Godric con respecto a que fuera una alumna más en vez de dejarla como una docente más, después de todo sus conocimientos superaban los de un estudiante promedio. Bien, por el momento tendría que atenerse a lo que los fundadores dijeran, después de todo sólo en ellos confiaba.

Y ahora simplemente esperaba fuera del gran comedor junto con Rowena y Helga, al parecen entraría acompañada de ellas dos. Cada una de las fundadoras portaba el uniforme que las identificaba como jefas de casa. Hermione simplemente llevaba el vestido que conformaba el uniforme escolar junto con un laborioso recogido. Su cabello nunca se había encontrado tan domado. Por un momento se cuestionó el cómo debería de actuar, conocía la mente cerrada que llegaban a tener en aquellos años. Al último momento no le importó, no cambiaría su forma de pensar, no cambiario por lo que había estado luchado desde que entró a Hogwarts, les mostraría que ella, siendo una mujer, podía desenvolverse como cualquier hombre.

Las puertas se abrieron, y aunque intento evitarlo todo su cuerpo se tenso. Entró con todo el valor Gryffindor que pudo reunir. La determinación nació de un momento a otro y sólo fue cuestión de que entrara para que cientos de pares de ojos de clavaran en su persona, como si fuera una atracción a la cual mirar ya que nunca más se daría un acontecimiento como este. En la mesa de los profesores pudo distinguir a Godric y Salazar. Los dos le clavaban la mirada.

Godric había resultado ser un hombre maravillo. Rondaba casi en los treinta y aun así podía notar todavía la energía y mente de un joven soñador, de aquel que a descubierto la más grande de las ideas y que nada lograra que cambie de opinión. Era terco, un muy terco león. Hermione constantemente reía ante la actitud del hombre aunque esta luego le sacara de quicio al no conseguir que el director la mandara directo a Gryffindor, a donde pertenecía. Al parecer le divertía el hecho de que ella se muriera de nervios al ser el centro de atención.

La mirada de Salazar fue la que le descoloco por unos segundos, nunca se imaginó el recibir atención de aquel hombre que proclamaba la pureza de sangre. En todo el tiempo que paso en la enfermería solo había visto a Salazar una vez. El día que despertó. Se veía misterioso y peligroso, la miraba sin perderse ningún movimiento suyo. Ella le sostuvo la mirada. No tenía por qué tenerle miedo, ya antes se había enfrentado a serpientes de su calibre. No le importo que alguno de los otros fundadores se diera cuenta, ella le contestaría la mirada demostrándole que no podría amedrentarla, que era una oponente digna.

-En estos momentos se llevara acabo la selección de casa de Lady Hermione Granger-. Ante el anuncio de Gryffindor la mayoría de los alumnos que se encontraban en esos momentos cenando clavo su mirada en Hermione. Bien, una cosa era tener la mirada de dos de los fundadores en ella pero tener la mirada de todos los presentes clavada en ella ya era otro asunto. Con los nervios renovados se encamino al asiento que Rowena le indicaba que debía tomar. Sintió como le colocaban el sombrero que años más adelante la seleccionaría para la casa Gryffindor pero la situación era completamente diferente y en esos momentos sólo le quedaba esperar que todo se encaminara por el buen camino.

-Ahora, veremos lo que el sombrero seleccionador tiene que decir-. Dijo Rowena emocionada.

-Espera, espera, espera-. Farfulló- ¿quieres decir que todos escucharan?- pregunto, eso no pasaba en su época.

-Claro-. Le contestó Hufflepuff como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Claramente ella había olvidado en ese preciso momento que ella no era de esa época.

Y sin ninguna otra oportunidad el sombrero empezó a ver dentro de ella. Estaba segura que nada bueno saldría de eso. No tenía idea de qué diría el sombrero, Hermione ya no tenía tiempo para pedirle que callara aquellas cosas que pudieran causar controversia en aquel año. No está muy segura que en 1600 se tomaran bien el que una mujer participara en una guerra. Tendría que tener la esperanza de que alguna de las maestra no la tomara como proyecto para encaminarlo por el camino recto de una buena futura ama de casa.

-Mmmmm… pero que interesante-. Decía el raro objeto- grandes cicatrices marcan tu alma, pero posees una inteligencia inigualable. Una guerra cambia a la gente-. Las exclamaciones de asombro no se hicieron esperar, los cuatro fundadores reprimieron un escalofrió antes esto, la lastima se mostró en cada uno de ellos, aunque Salazar la disimulo muy bien- tú corazón lo indica, tu casa es y será ¡GRYFFINDOR!-. Terminó gritando. La mesa de los leones estalló en aplausos, Hermione feliz de seguir en su casa se encamino a su lugar correspondiente. Al parecer era una leona de corazón.

Una vez en su mesa dirigió la mirada a las cuatro personas que conocía. Helga y Rowena la miraban felices, al parecer ellas ya contaban con que terminara en la casa del director. Godric tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la chica no tenía idea de la felicidad que embargaba al hombre. Salazar apretaba, en puños, las manos bajo la mesa, mientras le dirigía una gélida mirada, ante esto la castaña sintió un escalofrió bajar por su espina dorsal. Ese hombre estaba loco y lo más probables que fuera hereditario, eso explicaría porque el loco de su descendiente había tratado de hacerse del mundo mágico pasando a perjudicar al mundo muggle.

La cena transcurrió de lo mas normal, salvo el hecho de que cada que sus compañeros le preguntaban sobre su procedencia ella tenía que ingeniárselas para mentir y que nadie sospechara. No le interesaba interactuar con los que ahora fungían como sus compañeros. Mientras menos se relacionara cuando llegara el momento de regresar a su época nadie se preocuparía por su paradero. Una vez hubo terminado su cena se encaminó a la salida del gran comedor, su cuerpo le pesaba, las emociones del día la superaron y ahora era su cuerpo el que sufría las consecuencias, podría apostar que hasta su alma estaba llena de cansancio. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Godric a un pasillo después del comedor.

-¡Felicidades! Al parecer eres una leona de corazón-. Le felicito, el ahora, jefe de su casa. No pensó que lo vería, ella sólo quería llegar a su cuarto y tumbarse a dormir pero al parecer el hombre se había empeñado en esperarla.

-Gracias, la verdad estoy muy feliz-. Y, ofreciéndole un brazo a Hermione, que acepto gustosa, se encaminaron a su destino, aun que Gryffindor se moría por preguntar sobre la supuesta guerra que había vivido ella. No se imagina la vida que pudo haber tenido. Cuando la conoció nunca relaciono con ella alguna guerra futura. Simplemente pensaba que había viajado al pasado por algún hechizo mal realizado y que con algo de mala suerte ella había sido víctima de los resultados. Al parecer nada era como lo imaginaba.

Durante todo el camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor platicaron de todo y nada. Godric estaba fascinado con la muchacha, nunca había conocido a alguien con la delicadeza de la joven pero a la vez con una sorprendente determinación con la que defendía sus creencias. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ella, tal pareciera que era la chica ideal para él.

Desde las sombras que le proporcionaban los pasillos, Salazar seguía a la pareja. Sentía una inmensa necesidad de hablar con ella, pero no sabía cómo. Las palabras del sombrero seleccionar le habían descolocado y el hecho de que ella tuviera esas vivencias sólo le hacía pensar que era portadora de un gran conocimiento en lo que a las artes mágicas se trataba. _A pesar de que fuera una muggle. _De un momento a otro les vio llegar a su destino. El león le susurraba algo al oído de la leona. _Demasiado cerca, pensó_.

Hermione necesitaba entrar de una buena vez a su casa, se moría de sueño, pero primero tenía que lograr que Godric se retirara para poder comprobar lo que desde hacía algunos instantes llegaba intuyendo.

-Que duerma bien, Lady Granger-. Con una ceja enarcada, Hermione le miraba con algo de sorpresa, pensó que ya no se hablarían de manera tan formal, rápidamente olvido eso en cuanto vio la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del hombre. Godric se tranquilizo al ver como la joven le regalaba una deslumbrante sonrisa, comprendiendo que ella había entendido su broma. Con un beso en la mejilla se despidió, retirándose a sus aposentos. Hermione le vio irse, haciendo finta de entrar pudo divisar como una silueta más alta que ella salía de su escondite dispuesta a retirarse.

-Buenas noches Slytherin–. Dijo con toda la calma del mundo. El hombre simplemente se quedó quieto en su lugar, dándose al completo por descubierto y volviéndose para clavar sus ojos grises en los miel de ella.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Actualice (YEEEEEEEEI)

Bien, estos últimos meses no han sido lo mío e.e la escuela me consume por completo peeeeeeroooo como ya estoy de vacaciones podre actualizar más seguido x)

Reviews = actualización más rápida / . _ . /


End file.
